Persuasion
by JoanJettWannaBe92
Summary: Thanks everyone for all of your help. For the record, all future chapters will be added here. As a warning, this story deals with rape and is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Paul didn't let go of me when we returned to the house. He kept his hand on me and led me to the bedroom.

"Sit down." I sat down on the edge of the bed, trying my best to keep calm.

"Do you remember what I said I would do to you if you tried to attack me?"

"Yes, I remember." I replied avoiding his stare.

"And yet, just a few minutes ago, not only did you stab me, you also tried to run away from me."

I looked up at him now. He had removed his t-shirt which had been soaked with blood, and was now bare chested wearing only his jeans. The wound in his neck was gone, as were all traces of blood.

"What do you think your punishment should be, Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"I specifically said that I would break your fingers if you tried anything." He dragged the chair from the desk to the bed and sat down in front of me. " I consider myself a man of my word. When I say something, I always go through with it. You should consider yourself lucky because I don't usually warn people." He exhaled before he continued. "But, I'm feeling generous today. I'll let this pass if you do something for me."

"What is it that you want, Paul?"

A leer came across his face. " I want you to touch yourself in front of me."

I couldn't hide the shock that came over my face. "What?"

"I want you to masturbate while I watch. And I want you to tell me when your about to climax."

"I... can't do that, Paul. Please don't make me." I got up to leave. Paul grabbed me by the arm squeezing it so tightly, it felt like it would snap. I tried to pull my arm away but he held me steady in his iron grip.

"Keep trying to pull away like that, and eventually you'll end up dislocating your own arm."

"I've never masturbated in front of anyone before." I said, angry tears springing into my eyes. "Why is he doing this to me?" I thought. "Is he enjoying watching me beg?"

Paul pulled me closer to him so that my stomach was in front of his face. He then slid my shirt up, bent his head down and licked the skin that was above the waistline of my jeans. I shuddered as his saliva cooled, leaving a tingly feeling behind.

"There's a first time for everything, Bella."

"I can't do it."

He snorted. "Fine. I think a broken arm should cover for what you did today." He held my arm straight out and made a fist, preparing to break it at the joint.

"Wait!" I shrieked.

He loosened his grip on my arm.

"I'll do it. Just give me a second." I inhaled deeply as I slid out of my jeans and underwear. Paul positioned me on the bed, placing me on my back. He held my legs open, holding them at the knee. I couldn't make my body relax with him watching me at an angle where he could see everything.

"You'd better get started, Bella. Being patient is not something I'm known for."

I slid my fingers between my folds, slowly moving them up and down the sides of my clitoris. Paul leaned forward now and licked his lips while staring at me intently. He grabbed the Vaseline that was on the desk and spread some onto my vulva. I placed one, then two fingers inside of myself, using the flat of my palm to make circular motions around the front of my opening. My other hand caressed the front of my neck, then moved down to my erect nipples. Urgent and uncontrolled moans escaped my lips as I slid a third finger into myself, then moved my hips up and down as I quickly rubbed my clit. "I'm coming" I say as I tug on my nipples and thrust into myself even harder. My sphincter tightens around my fingers and then relaxes as I have a long sustained orgasm.

When I lift my head up to look at Paul, his jeans are off and he has a full erection. "Stay still. We"re not even close to being finished."

I felt Paul pull me by the knees towards him and with one swift movement, sat me on his lap, allowing his penis to slide deep inside of me.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. His sharp, penetrating eyes felt like they were tearing straight into my soul, taking with them every ounce of purity and innocence that I had left. I felt so dirty when he was inside of me. And yet, as he held me by the waist and lifted me up and down onto his penis, I found myself wanting more. More of his firm touch, more of his deep thrusts, more of his warm, russet colored skin that rubbed against my breasts and stomach. I wanted all of him.

But I could never, ever admit this to Paul. That would mean he had won. He would be the victor of this conflict between him and I.

"What is happening to me? Why am I feeling like this? Who could ever possibly, love, or even want Paul Lahote?"

I gasped as I felt his tongue caress my nipple, then take my breast into his mouth, making sounds of satisfaction as he did. He brushed away the strands of hair that fell across my face and whispered to me, "Just let go, Bella. For once, just let yourself feel whatever it is that your feeling." His tongue dragged across my earlobe.

I didn't know what to say to him. One side of me wanted to keep resisting, to keep fighting. It wanted to tell Jacob what happened and hope that he destroys Paul. The other side wanted to respond to his touches and wrap my arms around his neck and tell him to never let me go. But, I couldn't say anything. My pride would never allow me to confess.

Paul suddenly stopped, pulled out of me and turned the chair towards the mirror that was across the room. He positioned me on his lap, but this time, so that my back was facing him, then spread my legs open. He reached down and started rubbing my clitoris with his middle finger. I bit my lip as hard as I could without breaking the skin. It was all I could do to keep from moaning and telling me to rub me harder.

"Look at us in the mirror, Bella." Paul panted. He held my face steady, forcing me to look at our reflection in the mirror. "Do you see that? That's me inside of you. Don't we look beautiful?

He started feverishly caressing my breast, then started licking the side of my neck, moving down to my shoulders and biting them. His other hand would trail his fingers down from the top of my stomach to my clitoris, then start over again.

"I know that I can persuade you to love me. I don't care how long it takes. I won't stop. And if you try to run away from me I will find you, I will catch you and I won't let you go. "

As if for emphasis, he pressed me tightly into him, shuddering as his orgasm coursed through his body.

"Don't ever try to run away again." he said, and softly pressed his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

After Paul had left the room, I decided to take a shower.

I hated having his smell on my skin. My breasts and shoulders were covered in his saliva, while my waist and thighs had small finger shaped bruises on them. I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soak my hair and flow down my body. Showering usually soothed me but this time it did little to calm my tortured soul.

His touch was like an acid burn. No matter how hard I scrubbed myself, I could still feel his warm hands burning their way across my body, my scalp and my lips. I could still feel his hard, pulsating penis slamming into my core again and again without mercy.

I'd never felts so vulnerable in my life. Where was Jacob when I needed him? Horrific scenarios started to fill my head. Had this vampire been stronger than any of them were expecting? Were there more of them hiding in Seattle waiting to ambush them?

Emmett Cullen used to tell me stories about how vampires would brutally kill people who they disliked or got in their way. I would have nightmares about this as I lay in bed at night but the people I would see in my dreams were always nameless, blank faces lying in dark, deserted areas. Now, bit by bit, these faces started to morph into those of whom I had come to call my family. I saw Sam, Embry, Jared and Jacob, my dear Jacob, all lying in an endless pool of blood. Their bodies were all dismembered with their internal organs still hanging out of them, while their skin had been torn off.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. What would become of me if any of this had actually transpired? Escape was impossible now. Paul's words from this afternoon were still fresh in my mind.

"_I already know your scent."_

He hadn't even bothered to lock the door after he left the room. There was absolutely no need to. Every night without fail, he would phase and search everywhere from the house that we were staying in to the border that divided La Push from Forks. With his heightened senses, he would be able to know if I had simply moved from one room to the next.

Paul was usually finished at midnight. I guess he figured that if a vampire was looking for me, it would start by searching the house and if he were already there that would save him the trouble of hunting.

The reason for his patrol was more of a routine and a way to make sure that the few people living in La Push were safe. Sam had entrusted him with this responsibility while he was away with the rest of the pack. Little did he know that the monster was not the vampire but that it was Paul himself.

At least that was how I saw it. I was almost wishing for the vampire to crash down the door and end me. I wouldn't even raise my arm to try to defend myself. If it meant that I would be free of Paul, I would gladly give myself to this vampire.

I turned off the water and dried myself off, being careful to avoid the fresh bruises that marked my lower body.

Paul was waiting outside, his back against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. I shuddered when I saw him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just need to eat. That's all."

"I see. Well, I have something that I need to tell you." he said coming towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't think you enjoyed yourself when we were fucking just a while ago. So, I'd like to make it up to you."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you cum." He led me to the bed and removed my towel.

"Paul...I..." I started to protest. You don't need to..."

"Lie still." Paul commanded.

"What is he going to do to me now?" I thought. "I've barley even recovered from last time."

"You're are really going to enjoy this,Bella. All you have to do is lie back and relax."

He started kissing my neck, then moved down to my breasts,stopping to nibble on one of my breasts. I sucked in my breath sharply when I felt his teeth. He stroked my face with the back of his hand.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you just taste so damn good."

He continued moving down my body, kissing it as he went until he reached my legs. He spread them open as he lightly traced my inner thighs with his fingers and slowly went on to my clitoris, rubbing it gently. I started to squirm. I could feel myself getting wet.

He started caressing my thighs with both hands as he lightly kissed and traced my inner thighs with his tongue. He then made a full stroke from my perineum to my inner labia, just stopping at my clitoris. I gasped and dug my fingers into the pillow.

"You're close to climaxing. I know you are. I can hear your heart beat accelerating. "

He pulled me towards him, lay down on the bed and made me straddle him.

"Listen very carefully now. What you're gonna take that soft little hand of yours,"- he said taking hold of my hand- "hold my cock and rub it against your clit. You got that?"

I simply nodded. There wasn't much room for argument. How could I ? Complying was the best I could do if I was going to survive this situation. Or even just the night. I knew Paul's conditions well enough to not put up a fight.

He wrapped my hand around his penis and guided it towards my opening.

"Rub it directly onto your clit." Paul instructed.

He then held my outer lips open and started to move his hips up and down, grinding against me. I started to lose control of myself. This was too much. Soft, barley audible moans escaped my lips.

He started moving his hips even faster , then while still holding my lips open and without warning, pushed his entire length inside of me. He held my waist firmly, his pace never letting up as he moved me up and down his penis. It seemed like forever that we were in this position.

"Get on your hands and knees."

I did as he said. Paul kneeled behind me and penetrated me slowly. He then pulled out of me and penetrated me again. He did this several times, each new thrust pushing me towards orgasm.

"Open your mouth." he told me. He slipped two fingers inside, wetting them thoroughly with my saliva, then pushed them into my anus. I felt like I was going to explode. This was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"Cum, Bella. You know you want to." He pushed his fingers even deeper inside of me.

That was all it took. My back arched as my vagina tightened around Paul's penis. It felt like shock waves were running through my whole body, spreading everywhere from my hair follicles to the tip of my toes. But with it came the sickening, gut twisting feeling of guilt.


End file.
